


Secrets

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blushing, M/M, and hid in a small space, they were playing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: "The last unicorn" starter: My secrets guard themselves. Will yours do the same?





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

“My secrets guard themselves. Will yours do the same?” Robbie said, crossing his arms and facing away from Sportacus.

“…I just asked if today was the twenty fifth.”

 

“My secrets guard themselves. Will yours do the same?” Robbie said, leaning in close to Sportacus. The elf could feel himself warm, face heating at the close proximity. When he had finally convinced Robbie to play tag he didn’t expect this. The man had insisted that Sportacus hid with him, he was obviously frightened of being startled by the kids and seemed convinced the elf would hear them coming. But Sportacus had not planned on being shoved into such a tight space with his crush…and now the conversation seemed to be taking a strange turn.

“Robbie what are you talking about?” Sportacus asked, trying to not squirm at the feeling of Robbie’s chest flush against his. The man whispering into his ear, breathe tickling the sensitive flesh.

“I know what you are and anyone with eyes could easily see it. You’re lucky everyone here is an idiot.” A hand was placed against Sportacus’ side, firm and warm against his waist. He felt himself shiver, closing his eyes.

“What I am? I-I’m a slightly above a-“

“No. Don’t lie, you’re not good at it.” The hand squeezed slightly and Sportacus found himself leaning back against Robbie’s chest.

“Robbie, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The hero said, taking in a shaky breath. He could hear Robbie quietly laughing, pleased with himself.

“Just look at you, putty in my hands,” the villain said as he brought up his free hand, splaying it across Sportacus’ abdomen.

“Robbie,” Sportacus whined.

“Say it.” Robbie hissed in his ear.

“Robbie the kids, they could show up-“ Sportacus started but was quickly interrupted.

“You’d hear them, now say it.”

Sportacus hesitated, feeling the warmth spreading to his loins as he attempted to compose himself and failed.

“Fine,” Sportacus let out on a breath. “I’m an elf.”

“Wait what?” Robbie said, hands stilling in their slow kneading. Sportacus took in a sharp breath but did not move to support himself fully.

“What?”

“I-You’re an elf?” Robbie squawked.

“What did you-“

“I was saying you’re gay.”

“Oh,” Sportacus said quietly. “Well that too…”


End file.
